Ill protect you always
by naleylove23
Summary: Nathan gets into a fight wiht Damien Wes for trying to rub up on Haley


"Protect you always"

Haley had to meet Nathan at 8:30 outside the mall it was there traditional dinner and movie night. He of course would be running late because he had basketball practice. She knew it would be a while so she went into the closest store to pass the time. After she had been in there for about 15 minutes she went towards the front of the store, when she heard a bunch of kids voices that she would easily recognize. As she walked over she saw it was Nathan's arch nemesis Damien Wes who also hated Nathan. They once beat them in a big game and ever since they have held the grudge. They knew they were married and ever since Damien wont seem to leave her alone.

"Haley Scott?"

CRAP she thought

"Hi Damien"

"Where's the husband?"

"Im waiting for him I'm suppose to meet him here after his practice, actually I think I see him so ill talk to you later"

She thought she could escape so she just went outside, really hoping that in the next 10 seconds he would show up. She heard their voices again, and before she could try to walk away quietly he saw her again. He told his friends he would meet up with them in a minute while never taking his eyes off her.

"Still waiting for me I see"

"Ha dream on"

"What is he ditching you"?

"No he had practice, and i'm suppose to meet him here so we can go to dinner and a movie."

"Well looks like we have enough time".

He starts to slide his arms around her waist, and she quickly removed them.

"Oh come on baby you know you have always wanted me"

"WES GET OFF ME GET OUTA HERE!"

"I love when you play hard to get". Again trying to put his arms around her waist.

"I have NEVER been into you your such a creep and I cant stand you just go away!"

She starts to run. He starts after and catches up and pinches her butt. She just ran faster to the other side of the mall parking lot when Nathan was getting out of his car saw her.

"HALEY!"

"NATHAN!"  
She jumped into his arms and was breathing heavy and started to cry.

"Hales what's wrong?"

"Damien is here"

"WHAT WHERE?"

He soon saw Damien running around the corner but soon stopped when he spotted Nathan.

'I was wondering when you would show up to finally get your wife." Eyeing Haley.

Nathan gave him a look put Haley down and punched him smack in the face.

"Baby what did he do" Looking at her with worry

"He just kept trying to move up on me and pinched my butt and it was starting to freak me out, he's done this before but he always stopped."

He took her hand and was bringing her to the car. Haley felt a sudden hand on her back and then was suddenly pushed forward pushing her to the cement and sliding forward scraping her knee.

"AHH"

"HALEY!"

Nathan turned around to see Damien standing there starring at him with a smirk. Nathan took all of his weight and punched him again in the face knocking him down again. He soon was on top of punching him in the face and Damien couldn't fight back. He was lying there moaning in sever pain. When Nathan got up e turned around to se his wife still on the cement in pain. He ran to her to make sure she was ok

"Baby you alright"

"Yeah I think so but my knee really hurts"

"Come on lets get you home"

He picked her up under her legs and put her arm around his neck. He gently put her in the car and quickly got to the drivers side. He grabbed her hand right away and started their way home. He never let her hand go once and couldn't help but stop and look at her. He was better now to know he took care of the one who tried to hurt her and that she was next to him and nothing would happen to her. She took his arm and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hey hales, you still awake"?

"Yeah what up?"

"I want you to know that I will gladly do that again ok?"

"What?"

"I will always protect you, you know it could also help me lets out any frustration and I know your safe."

"I know I cant thank you enough and I don't know how I got so lucky with you id bitch slap someone for you too"

"Hah well I appreciate that I love you. You know that?"

"I know I love you too."

They pulled into the parking lot of their apartment.

'I can walk I think now babe"

"I know but let me help you in please?"

"Alright"

He slowly got her out of the car, holding her under her legs and brings her up to the apartment. He opens the door and sets her on the couch and goes to get the first aid kit. He comes back and sits on one knee as he gets out a cloth and starts to clean her cut. She winces in pain a few times but just smiles to know that he is helping her like this and she forgets about everything that happened that night. He soon finishes with a big banded, and as he goes to get up he pulls him down by his arm and gives him a very gentle kiss.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

What should we make for dinner?"

"How about some junk food and popcorn for the movie?"

"Yeah but just tonight tomorrow ill make us something."

He smiled he knew she didn't like to eat junk food for dinner. But he knew for their movie night it was fine. He gathers their ice cream, popcorn, gummy bears, and pretzels covered in chocolate. She gets up to get their comforter from their bed, which seems to take forever with her throbbing knee. She comes back and he set it all up. She loved when he did this for her she just smiled and hobbled her way to the couch. He got out into the blue, then he got into his usual corner and she nuzzled into her normal place as usual. She snuggled with him until they were both comfy and they soon were snaking. Half way through the movie they were both asleep and had no intentions of going into bed. He woke up in the middle of the night and looked at his wife as he said to himself

'I would fight anyone to have you here with me like this" and went back to sleep.


End file.
